Attribute
These dots represent a more focused and learned set of abilities and skills, and are easier for a person to narrowly focus into. Combat Brawling Engaging in melee combat using your fists, gloves, brass knuckles, martial arts, etc Example Specialties: Kung Fu, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Boxing Melee Hitting people with swords, knives, clubs, staves, etc.. Example Specialties: Katana, Baseball Bat, knife Ranged Shooting people with guns, bows, etc.. Example Specialties: Hypersonic SMG, Long Bow, Tazer Fire-Control Operating guns using a console based interface (Eg. spaceship guns) Example Specialties: Drones, Railguns, Cannons Non-Combat Athletics Your physical abilities such as Running, Jumping, Climbing, Dodging, etc Example Specialties: Acrobatics, Long distance running, Rock Climbing Computer Your proficiency with a conputer, often times allowing you to Hack private files or networks, code your own programs or even develop your own complex network and all other general uses of a computer fall under this catagory. Example Specialties: Hacking, Networking, Programming, etc See 0s&1s powerset Education Your general schooling knowledge falls under Education; such as Math, history, science, biology and so on. Example Specialties: Mathematics, Biology Race, History Race/Civilization, physics, etc. Empathy You understand the emotions of others, and can sympathize with, feign sympathy for, or play on such emotions as you see fit. You are an easy hand at discerning motive, and might be able to pick up on when someone's lying to you. However, you may be so in tune with other people's feelings that your own emotions are affected. Example Specialties: Lie Detector, Actor, Emotional Crutch Engineering Your ability to design, build and improve a multitude of different devices and structures. Example Specialties: Building architecture, Construction, Weapon Design, etc. Intimidation Your ability to frighten or impose your will on others. Intimidation takes many forms, from outright threats and physical violence to mere force of personality. You know the right method for each occasion, and can be very… persuasive. Example Specialties: Veiled Threats, Pulling Rank, Physical Coercion, etc. Investigation The ability to drill into a series of observations to deduce deeper truths. Example Specialties: Pattern Recognition, Detect Trap, Sleuthing Medicine You have an understanding of how the human body works. This ability entails knowledge of medicines, ailments, first-aid procedures, and diagnosis or treatment of disease. Example Specialties: Organ Transplants, Emergency Care, Poison Treatments, etc. Mining description... Example Specialties: Observation The ability to notice things even when not paying attention to them. Example Specialties: Spot Checks, Attention to Detail, Situational Awareness Occult description... Example Specialties: Persuasion Your ability to make someone to believe or agree with your point of view. Example Specialties: Piloting You can drive cars and fly spaceships and control other large machines as if they were an extension of your own body. Example Specialties: Evasive maneuvers, Space-to-Atmo flying, Racing Socialize description... Example Specialties: Stealth This talent is the ability to avoid being detected, whether you're hiding or moving at the time. Example Specialties: Hiding, Silent Movement, Shadowing, Streetwise description... Example Specialties: Subterfuge You know how to conceal your own motives and project what you like. Furthermore, you can root out other people's motives, then use those motives against them. This talent defines your talent for intrigue, secrets and double-dealing; mastery of Subterfuge can make you the ultimate seducer, or a brilliant spy Example Specialties: Seduction, Impeccable Lies, Acting Survival When the ship gets struck by a meteorite and the cabin loses pressure, what do you do? Can you survive total reactor failure onboard? This is for all the survival skills that any spaceborne human has drilled on for countless hours - some more than others though. Example Specialties: EVA, damage control, emergency response Technician Your ability to repair/fix any machine. This might also be called "Craft" since you can put together things using instructions really well. Example Specialties: Armor|Weapon|Power|Thruster Repair, Assembly, Installation Category:Core Ruleset